happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Fat Chance (season 32 episode)
Fat Chance is a fanon episode of HTF. This episode introduces Jerky, the insulting pig who picks on others. Roles Starring *Jerky Featuring *Sniffles *Puffy *Pierce *Handy *Zekey *Seth Appearances *Petunia *Flaky *Splice *Oddity *Baldy *Venue Plot Jerky goes out for a mid-morning stroll and passes by Petunia cleaning her car. Just as Petunia finishes, Jerky throws dirt at it, much to her dismay. More dirt is thrown at Petunia, causing her to freak out and, with her eyes closed, run right into Flaky's quills. Now Flaky freaks out and Jerky makes it worse by pantsing Baldy, thus making Flaky faint. Venue then arrives and eats Petunia's corpse off Flaky's back, but Jerky calls her bald and angers her. Splice and Oddity are seen on a date, but Jerky ruins it by calling them mutants, unknowingly angering a nearby Zekey. Sniffles finishes a robot he has worked hard on during the past few weeks. As he controls the robot, it bumps into Jerky and the pig smashes it to bits. Sniffles yells at him, but is made fun of for being nerd. Jerky passes by Puffy playing with his dolls in the sandbox, and calls him a girl. Puffy's heart is broken and Jerky torments him as he cries, burying his body in the wet sand/mud. Handy fixes a nearby swing and drops his hammer, leading Jerky to make fun of his lack of fingers. Watching from the bushes, Zekey looks at his lost fingers and gets even more angry. Meanwhile, Pierce reads his bullying list and goes out to complete it. However, he finds all his victims already upset from someone else. As Jerky makes fun of Handy's hat (angering Zekey again), Pierce tells him to stop. Instead, Jerky makes fun of his face piercings. Now that even Pierce has had enough, he along with Puffy, Sniffles, and Handy return the favor by calling him fat and lazy. Jerky gets angry at first, but then passes the insult over to a sleeping Seth, offending him as well. To prove them wrong, Jerky goes to lose weight, while Zekey watches from behind a tree. At the gym, Jerky hits a punching bag for many days, until losing a significant amount of weight. He gets so tired that he falls asleep. Sometime later, Jerky mysteriously wakes up at the beach and sees a buffet of food on a table. Unable to control himself, Jerky gorges down and not only gains back his weight, but turns into a blob of fat. Zekey suddenly pops out from underneath the table, having brought Jerky here, and impales the pig with toothpicks attached to pineapples and cherries. Later, Jerky's roasted corpse (resembling a ham) gets set on the table. Seth arrives and slices a knife into the belly section, causing fat to shoot out. Seth makes fun the dead pig's fat and laughs. Moral "Judge yourself before judging others." Deaths #Petunia is impaled on Flaky's quills. #Jerky is impaled by numerous toothpicks. Trivia *This is the debut of Jerky. *Jerky making fun of Oddity and Splice, Handy's nubs, and Handy's hat all offend Zekey respectively because he is a mutant, he has no fingers, and his hat is torn up. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Season 32 Episodes